


Silver Arrows

by IrisRainbowWolf



Series: Silver Arrows [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Book 1, F/M, Season 1, beginning kinda sucks tbh, chapters are kinda short too, deal with it lol, itll get better, too tired to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisRainbowWolf/pseuds/IrisRainbowWolf
Summary: When her mother died, fourteen year old Jayde Logan finds refuge at the home of Oliver Queen. Three years later, Jayde's out on her own and fighting the good fight as 'Silver Archer.' Join her as she tries to find a place among superhero proteges. Watch as she falls in love with her best friend. Will the team accept her? Will the love of her life turn her away? Read to find out!
Relationships: Roy Harper/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Silver Arrows [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750624
Kudos: 1





	1. Todays The Day

  
Jayde Logan groaned as she was rudely awoken by the annoying, almost ear-splitting noise coming from her alarm clock. With an antagonizing groan, she slapped her hand down hard on the contraption, effectively putting it into 'sleep' mode. It wasn't until she had snuggled into her silky blankets that her eyes popped open and a large smile graced her lips. Quickly, Jayde threw back the covers and turned off her alarm clock before going over to her full length mirror.

  
After giving her hair black hair a quick fluff, Jayde pressed her hand to the left side of the glass. As expected, a red line appeared on the mirror and scanned her hand. Once it was done, another scan started, this time with her green eyes. When it came to her secrets, Jayde didn't take any chances.  
 _ **'"Recognized, Silver Archer"'**_ Came a robotic voice as the mirror swung open to reveal her secret room. As soon as Jayde stepped inside, the reflective door swung closed and locked itself.

Silently, Jayde walked over to the chrome mannequin that stood on the other side of the room and started to peel off her pajamas before she started to disrobe the display piece by piece. When she was done, Jayde was wearing a short black leather skirt, matched with a black a skin tight black leotard. On her legs, Jayde wore a pair of fishnet stockings and a pair of black leather boots that came just above her knees.

Now humming to herself Jayde secured her innumerable amount of knives and weapons in various locations on her body. She put her finger to her chin thoughtfully as she looked at her reflection, wondering what she was missing. Then it hit her. Her mothers black utility belt. Once it was fastened securely around her hips, Jayde straightened the wolf head buckle before she grabbed her back-pack like quiver and collapsible bow.

Her mentor, Green Arrow, had always told her that her outfit could pass for civvies if it weren't for the multitude of weapons and her black domino mask.  
With the latter in place, Jayde looked herself over in the mirrored wall and smiled.

"Today's the day" she said happily. Today was the day she and the other side-kicks had been looking forwards to since the day they signed on to be heroes. It was the day they were going to be inducted into the Justice League. A dream come true.

With a happy sigh, Jayde went through the small elevator door on the other side of the room and pressed a few buttons to bring her down to her garage, where she had a Zeta-Tube installed. And before she knew it, Jayde was a small distance away from the Hall of Justice.

She was the first to arrive, not including the civilian onlookers, so she just leaned against one of the columns as she waited for the others. Thankfully, Jayde didn't need to wait that long as she saw Aquaman walk up with Aqualad, Batman with Robin and, her mentor with her best friend, Green Arrow and Speedy.

"Speedy!" she exclaimed as she rushed over to the red-head and gripped him in a tight hug. "You're late" she growled as she pulled away from him, smacking him lightly in the arm.

"We ran into Icicle Jr." Green Arrow explained as he put a hand on his old protege's shoulder. "We could have used your help, Silver" he added.  
Jayde hadn't worked exclusively with the two other archers in a little over a year, opting to go out on her own. But Green Arrow still took care of his seventeen year old apprentice. He paid for her penthouse apartment and made sure her weapons cache was always fully stocked.

"Today's the day" Batman said as he placed a hand on Robin's shoulder. Jayde could have sworn she saw smile on the Dark Knights face.

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice," Green Arrow said with a smile from in between Speedy and Jayde.

"Headquarters of the Justice League" Aquaman added.

"Oh man!" came a voice from behind them, causing everyone to turn around and see the two speedsters, Flash and Kid Flash racing over to them. "I knew we'd be the last ones here." Kid Flash said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Pssh, try being the first one here, Kid." Jayde said "Having pervy teenagers ogle you, not fun."

"Why don't we head inside?" Green Arrow suggested, everyone gave a swift nod and they all walked forward towards the Hall.

"Is that Batman?" said one of them men that was in the crowd behind the yellow velvet ropes.

"I see Flash and Flash Jr" said a woman.

"His name is Speedy, duh" her friend responded, causing Jayde to roll her eyes and move closer to Speedy.

"No. Speedy's Green Arrow's sidekick. Same with Arrow-Girl" came the voice of another man.

"Arrow-Girl. Seriously?" Jayde growled quietly so that only Speedy could hear her.

"Well that make's no sense" said the other man dully.

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" Green Arrow asked the two of them.

"Born that way" Speedy said with a smile as he grabbed Jayde's hand and squeezed softly.

"I'm glad we're all here." Aqualad said as he made eye contact with every one of the teen heroes.

"Have all five sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same?" Kid Flash asked Robin.

"You're forgetting, Kid, I'm not a sidekick." Jayde told him with a grin.

"Well you were last year, Silver" Robin pointed out.

"Don't call us sidekicks" Speedy snapped. "Not after today." he added softly, looking down at his and Jayde joined hands.

"Sorry, first time at the Hall" Kid Flash said quietly. "I'm a little overwhelmed."

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anyone ever just whelmed." Robin sighed, causing Jayde to chuckle.

"Psh, I'm always whelmed." Jayde said, pushing the younger boys head playfully. In a few seconds flat they were in the Hall's entrance way, staring up at the stone faces of the original seven League members.

"You whelmed now?" Robin gulped with wide-eyes.

"Maybe not…" Jayde gasped as they walked up to the titanium door, which opened to reveal two more League members. Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado.

"Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Silver Archer, Kid Flash. Welcome" Martian Manhunter said as he stepped towards them, he gave them all a quick nod before turning around and walking back through the doors, allowing the group to follow. "You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked galley and of course our library.

As they entered the large room, whose walls were lined with thousands of books, Jayde's eyes widened. The only thing that stopped her from rushing over to one of the bookshelves was Speedy's grip on her hand.

"Make yourselves at home" Flash smiled as he opened his arms wide before joining the older members in the corner near the computers. No one needed to be told twice as the three boys sat in the brown chairs that occupied the room while Speedy and Jayde just stood, straining their ears to hear what their mentors were saying.

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day" they heard Batman tell the others. "We shouldn't be long" he added, sending a pointed look to all of the sidekicks before turning towards the back door. As he did a small scanner dropped from the door.  


 ** _"'Recognized: Batman, 0-2 Aquaman, 0-6, Flash, 0-4. Green Arrow, 0-8. Martian ManHunter, 0-7. Red Tornado, 1-6'"_** said a robotic voice as it scanned each of the heroes. The same voice that spoke when Jayde entered the secret room of her penthouse. Once the scanned was done, the door labeled 'Justice League Members Only.'

"That's it!?" Speedy growled leaving his spot next to Jayde to walk closer to the mentors, causing the older heres to turn and look at him. "You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass" she glared, folding his arms over his chest. As he spoke, Jayde lowered herself down onto the arm of the chair Robin was sitting in.

"It's a first step" Aquaman told him. "You've been granted access few others get.

"Oh really?" Speedy asked, pointing to the windows on the ceiling, which a few tourists were standing behind, snapping pictures. "Who cares which side of the glass we're on?" he added.

"Roy you just need to be patient." Green Arrow said as he walked closer to the other archer.

"What I need is respect" he spat before turning to Jayde and the others. "They're treating us like kids" he told them. "Worse...like sidekicks! We deserve better than this."  
The three other boys shared a look, while Jayde just looked at her friend with hard eyes. He was blowing everything out of proportion.

"You're kidding right?" Speedy asked the,. "You're playing their game? Why!? Today was supposed to be our day. Step one in becoming full-fledged members of the League" he added.

"Well, sure" Kid Flash started slowly. "But I thought step one was a tour of the HQ"

"Except the Hall isn't the Leagues real HQ…."

"Shit" Jayde mumbled as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She had known Speedy long enough to know he was about to do something really stupid.

"I bet they never told you that it's just a false front for tourists and a pit stop for catching Zeta Beam Teleporter tubes to the real thing…" he continued.

"Speedy…" Jayde tried to say, but he ignored her.

"An orbiting satellite called the Watchtower." As he spoke, Green Arrow looked behind him and saw Batman glaring at him.

"I know. I know. But I thought maybe we could make an exception" he told his friend with a small shrug. "Besides, Jayde's been on her own for some time now…." he trailed off. Batman's glare deepened, causing Green Arrow's face to drop. "Or not…" he said.

"You are not helping your cause here, son" Aquaman stepped forward. "Stand down or…" but he didn't finish.

"Or what? You'll send me to my room?" Speedy said sarcastically. "And I'm not your son! I'm not even his." he added, looking at Green Arrow.

"Roy!" Jayde snapped angrily as she stormed over to him.

"I thought I was his partner. That we were his partners." he said, looking over at the girl who was now standing next to him. "But not anymore.." Suddenly, he took off the yellow hat that was on his head and threw it to the ground in irritation. Jayde gasped and no one spoke.

And as he turned and walked away, Jayde felt her throat start to close. He was leaving.

"I guess they were right about you guys" Speedy told the boys as he walked passed them. "You're not ready." He didn't even bother saying anything to Jayde.

"Roy!" Jayde cried as he walked through the door. She started to breath slowly. Today was supposed to be their day. They were supposed to enjoy this day together, just like everything else.

Green Arrow placed a hand on Jayde's shoulder as she tried not to break down in front of the others. He knew how the girl felt about his adopted son. She had loved him since the day her mother died, when they found the raven haired teen crying in the rain.

"It'll be okay." He told her quietly. "He'll come around"

"No he won't Ollie." she whispered, as she walked away from him and sat at one of the tables, putting her head in her hands, trying to calm herself.


	2. On Our Own

  
Before Jayde could wallow any longer, an alarm started to blare, and Superman appeared on the screen of the large computer.

"Superman to Justice League" he spoke. "There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire"

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus" Batman said as he and the other League members walked over to the screen. "This may present the perfect opportunity to in…" but he never got the chance to finish as yet another Leaguer appeared on the screen.

"Zatara to Justice League. The sorcerer Wotan is using the amulet of Attan to blot out the sun" The magician said. "Requesting full League response."

"Superman?" Batman asked, looking to the other side of the screen.

"It's a small fire. Local authorities have it under control." Superman said calmly.

"Then Cadmus can wait." Batman deduced before he pressed a button on the keyboard. "All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out" he spoke. Just as he did the three boys and Jayde walked over to their mentors.

"Stay put" Batman told them as the other Leaguers started to walk away.

"What? Why?" Robin asked.

"This is a League mission," Aquaman told him.

"You're not trained," Flash added.

"Since when?" Kid Flash scoffed.

"I meant you're not trained to work as part of this team" the speedster corrected.

"There will be other missions. When you're ready." Aquaman said.

"Bull shit," Jayde muttered with a shake of her head as she walked back to her table, causing Batman to glare at her. "Doesn't work on me, Bats" she scoffed as she turned to look at him.

"But for now. Stay. Put" he ground out, glaring at the three boys before he walked away with Flash and Aquaman.

"Glad you didn't bring you know who?" Jayde heard Green Arrow ask the martian.

"Indeed" he said before they too walked away.

"This is bull shit!" Jayde said loudly once the older heroes were gone.

"When we're ready?" Kid Flash scoffed. "How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like…"he trailed off.

"Like sidekicks?" Jayde said as she stood and walked over to the three boys.

"My mentor. My king. I thought he trusted me" Aqualad said quietly.

"It's obvious that none of them trust us" the girl said as he folded her arms over her chest. "Shit I've been on my own for a year and Green Arrow barely lets me go out on missions that he assigns. And even then, I'm always with someone else. Or I'm being watched" she scoffed.

"They don't even trust us with the basics!" Kid Flash said. "They've got a secret HQ in space!" he exclaimed with his arms up in the air.

"What else aren't they telling us" Aqualad said calmly.

"Probably more than we think" Jayde nodded. "The only reason why Speedy and I knew about the

WatchTower is because Green Arrow mentioned it to me after I told him I was going out on my own." she said.

"I have a better question" Robin started. "Why didn't we leave with Speedy?" he asked. "Silver, you've been on your own for a long time now, you can leave anytime you want. We could have all gone with him. They don't trust us. Why should we trust them."

Everyone was silent for a moment, thinking about everything that had just happened. Robin was right, they should have left with Speedy when they had the chance. Jayde could have walked through that door with her fellow archer, but yet she stayed. She thought that she was trusted. That she was valued.

"What is...Project Cadmus?" Aqualad finally asked suddenly. Jayde could almost swear that she could see an almost mischievous glint in the young Atlanteans eyes.

"Don't know…" the girl shrugged.

"But I can find out" Robin smirked as he walked over to the computer and began tapping at the keys.

" _'Access denied'_ " came the robotic voice once the other three came up behind him.

"Heh. Wanna bet?" he chuckled as he tapped more keys. Quickly hacking into the computer.

"Whoah. How are you doing that"? Kid Flash asked in awe.

"Same system as the BatCave" the Boy Wonder said with a smirk.

"They don't call him 'Boy Wonder' for nothing" Jayde giggled as she poked the boys shoulder.

" _'Access Granted'_ " The voice said, showing the all of the files that the League had on Cadmus.

"All right. Project Cadmus" Robin said as he scanned the files. "Genetics lab here in D.C. That's all there is.

But if Batman's suspicious. Maybe we should investigate" he added, looking at the others.

"I'm in" Jayde said without a moments hesitation.

"Solve their case before they do." Aqualad said. "It would be poetic justice" he added with a smile.

"Hey, they're all about justice" Robin said with a chuckle.

"But they said stay put." Aqualad sighed.

"Psh, I'm not listening to their crap. Even if you guys don't want to check it out." Jayde said.

"Plus, it was for the blotting out the sun mission, not this." Robin pointed out.

"Wait. Are you two going to Cadmus?"Kid Flash asked excitedly, turning Robin towards him. "Because if you're going, I'm going" he said. As that was said, Jayde, Robin and Kid Flash turned towards Aqualad with large grins plastered on their faces.

"Just like that, we're a team on a mission?" Aqualad stated, as if asking their opinion.

"We didn't come for a playdate" Robin pointed out.

"Hell yeah, let's do this!" Jayde said, pumping her gloved fist in the air. "Rob, get directions" she said a second later. The younger boy nodded with head and scrolled through the pages, easily finding Cadmus's address and punching it into his GPS.

"Let's move" he said. And without another word, the four of them were out the door.

It wasn't until they were all outside that they realized that they had no mode of transportation. Jayde just sighed and walked over to the Zeta Tube she had arrived in, and after she punched in the coordinates Robin gave her they all went through and were officially heading towards their first mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am honestly thinking about re-writing thing entire story


	3. Investigation and Discovery

  
When they exited the Zeta Tube the four heroes were still a few blocks away from where Cadmus was located. But as they arrived they saw that a group of firemen and paramedics were already on the scene.

"Stay put, we will get you out" the young heroes heard the fire chief call to the scientist through his bullhorn. As he spoke, something behind the men still trapped in the building exploded, causing them to topple out of the window. Thankfully the four costumed teens had seen, and Kid Flash raced on ahead, scaling the building and catching the two scientists easily. He was able to get them both onto the roof safely before he lost his momentum and fell, catching himself on the window.

"It's what's his name...Flash-Boy!" Jayde heard one of the firemen say, causing her to roll her eyes as she notched a silver-colored arrow into her collapsible midnight blue bow as Robin, Aqualad, and herself rounded the corner.

"So smooth," Robin said once they came to a stop.

"Does he always have to run ahead?" Aqualad as them.

"Yea" Jayde sighed. "I think it runs in the Flash-Family" she laughed at her own joke, as did Robin.

"We need a plan," Aqualad said. But Jayde and Robin weren't listening. As he spoke, Jayde ran a little closer to the building before shooting a trick arrow that exploded into a grappling hook and connected easily with the window where Kid Flash was.

As she did, Jayde heard Robins telltale laugh as he rushed forwards, flipped onto the fire truck, shot his own grappling hook to the cherry-picker, and swung himself up to the window, helping Kid Flash into the building.

Jayde watched as Aqualad 'borrowed' the water from the fire hoses, and formed it into a swirling cyclone. Allowing him to reach the roof with ease to get the scientists to the ground safely. Once he reached the same window that the other three teens climbed through, the Atlantean perched himself on the ledge and continued the water cyclones decent to the ground.

"Appreciate the help," he said as he joined the others in the room, where Robin was hacking the computer while Kid Flash and Jayde searched the file cabinets.

"You handled it," Robin said as he glanced over. "Besides, we're here to investigate," he added.

"Poetic justice, remember?" Jayde smirked from her spot at one of the cabinets. She watched as Aqualad walked into the hall and stopped, looking to the left. The look she saw on his face caused her to follow him, the other trailing behind her.

"What did you see?" she asked.

"There was something in the…" but he didn't bother finishing as he walked towards the elevator.

"Elevators should be locked down" Kid Flash pointed out as Robin joined them

"Think you can figure out why the elevators are working?" Jayde asked the hacker. Robin just nodded and rushed towards the doors, the other three following closely behind him.

"This is wrong," he said, pulling up holographic specs on his mini-computer. "Thought so." he said a second later. "This is a high-speed express elevator."

"That doesn't belong in a two-story building" Jayde added, knitting her eyebrows together.

"Neither does what I saw," Aqualad said, walking closer to the elevator doors, and pulling them apart with minimal effort.

"And that's why they need an express elevator," Robin said as he crouched at the edge. Without another word, he shot a wire to the roof of the elevator shaft and carried it down.

"Wait." Jayde said as the other two were about to take the same route as Robin. "His wires are strong, but it wouldn't be smart to over-load it with all of our combined weights." And so she shot another grappling-arrow to the roof and rode down the same way as Robin.

"I'm at the end of my rope," Robin said as Jayde appeared next to him, they were at sub-level 26.

"Guess this is our stop," Jayde said as the two of them swung towards the ledge. A few seconds later, they were joined by Aqualad and Kid Flash. As Robin crouched down, Jayde took his lead and jabbed one of her real arrows into the crease of the door and held it, waiting for his signal.

"Bypassing security...There. Go!" he said. With a nod, Jayde and Aqualad pulled the doors open and the four of them walked out to see a large room. "Welcome to Project Cadmus," Robin said, almost in awe.

"Ugh, he really needs to stop doing that." Jayde groaned as Kid Flash zoomed ahead without saying a word.

But he was stopped short by monsters that looked as if they were a elephant/ gorilla crossbreed and twice the size.

Jayde breathed a sigh of relief as the teen speedster narrowly avoided getting crushed before joining the three of them.

"No. Nothing odd going on here." Aqualad said sarcastically.

"What the hell are those things" Jayde muttered, looking at the others who just shrugged. "Cool," she said. "This is going to be fun"

"Come on, guys, we should keep moving," Robin said, causing the others to nod before they all set off to investigate more. Once they reached yet another locked door, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Jayde stood guard as Robin hacked it,

"Ok. I'm officially whelmed" Robin said as the door slid open to reveal hundreds of small creatures in large tubes, Each creature generating a steady flow of electricity.

"This is how they hid this massive underground facility from the world" Kid Flash said as he walked over to one of the tanks.

"The real Cadmus isn't on the grid, it generates its own power with these little…. things" Jayde nodded in agreement. "Must be what they're bred for. Poor things" she added.

"Even the name is a clue" Aqualad started. "The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragons' teeth into the earth"

"And this Cadmus creates new life too" Robin said as he walked over to a small computer that was located in the corner of the room. "Let's find out why" he added, taking a USB cord from his glove and plugging it in. "They call them Genomorphs," he said as the specs showed up on his mini-computer. "Woah, look at the stats on these things! Super strength, telepathy, razor claws. These are living weapons!"

"These guys mean business then," Jayde said, a scowl in place.

"They're engineering an army…"Kid Flash agreed. "But for who?" he asked.

"Wait. There's something else" Robin said as he scanned the files, Aqualad coming up behind him.

"Project Kr?" Jayde asked, looking between the three boys, hoping one of them would have an answer.

"ugh. The file's triple encrypted. I can't…" Robin groaned.

"Don't move!" A voice interrupted. When the four heroes looked to where the voice came from, they saw a man wearing a blue suit and a gold helmet running towards them with a few of the Genomorphs on his tail.

"Wait. Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Silver Archer?" the man said as he stopped short.

"At least he got you guys' name right" Robin smirked. Jayde just rolled her eyes and nudged his head lightly.

"I know you." Aqualad started. "You're Guardian. A hero" he added. Jayde knew Guardian personally. He was Speedy's biological uncle, Jim Harper.

"I do my best" Guardian shrugged. That's when Jayde noticed the small Genomorph on his shoulder.

"Then what are you doing here?" Kid Flash asked.

"I agree. This place is super skeazy" Jayde nodded.

"I'm chief of security" Guardian told them "You're trespassing. But we can call the Justice League, figure this out."

"You think the League's gonna approve of you breeding weapons?" Kid Flash said loudly as he glared at the older man.

"Weapons?" Guardian asked. "What are you…" but he trailed off as the small creature's horn started to glow. "What have I…My head." He looked as if he was about to come to his senses, but then everything changed.

"Take them down hard! No mercy!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, the creatures at his feet rushed saying a word, Robin tossed a smoke bomb at his feet before disappearing. Jayde didn't see where he went, but she had a feeling about where he was.

Not wanting to use up all of her arrows, Jayde took the two sai from her boots and began fighting off the Genomorphs with Kid Flash while Aqualad fought guardian. The girl moved quickly, slicing at the creatures with one of the blades while she jabbed another with the second.

When she managed to keep a few of them at bay, she ran from the smoke cloud, just in time to see Aqualad electrocute Guardian.

"Sorry Jim!" Jayde exclaimed as she ran from the room with Kid Flash and Aqualad.

When they skidded around the corner, they saw Robin had already started hacking the doors. Looking back to where they had come from, Jayde saw the feral creatures chasing after them. Quickly she drew her bow, notched a trick arrow, and fired the explosive towards the creature.

"Way to be a team player, Rob" Jayde heard Kid Flash growl when she finally joined them.

"Weren't you right behind me?" Robin asked as soon as he got the doors open, revealing the elevator. .

"You're an ass, Robin" Jayde sighed as she sheathed her sais back in her boots and walked into the elevator with the other door. Just as the doors were about to close, Aqualad barrel-rolled into the enclosed area just in time.

"We're going down?" Aqualad asked after looking at the changing numbers.

"Dude out is up." Kid Flash said, pointing towards the ceiling.

"Excuse me? Project Kr, it's down on sub-level 52" Robin told him.

"I'm with Robin. We came here to investigate and I think project Kr is worth investigating" Kayde nodded, siding with the younger teen.

"This is out of control," Aqualad said, putting a hand on the back of his ead. "Perhaps we should contact the League" he suggested. The others seemed to think about it for a second before they reached their destination.


End file.
